The present invention relates to a bed, and particularly to a chair bed that can be manipulated to achieve both a conventional bed position having a horizontal sleeping surface upon which a person lies in a supine position and a sitting or chair position having the feet of the person on or adjacent to the floor and the head and back of the person supported above a seat formed by the chair bed. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic control system and communication network for a hospital bed or a patient-care bed.
The electronic system architecture for the hospital bed of the present invention includes a plurality of electronically controlled modules located on the bed which are interconnected in a peer-to-peer configuration. This peer-to-peer communication network configuration enables any of the plurality of modules to communicate directly with another module in the network without the need for a master controller. In the preferred embodiment, information flow between the electronic modules is primarily accomplished through the use of a twisted pair network channel, although other physical protocols would be acceptable.
One feature of the control system of the present invention is improved upgradeability. The peer-to-peer network configuration of the electronic control modules of the present invention facilitates adding or removing modules from the bed. In conventional bed control systems which use a master controller, the master controller must be initially designed or subsequently redesigned to accommodate additional modules. Since no master controller is required in the peer-to-peer network configuration, the electronic control system of the present invention does not have to be redesigned or reprogrammed each time a module is added or removed from the bed.
An open product architecture for the communication control network and air controls provides substantial flexibility for future additions of new modules. A graphic caregiver interface control module is provided for controlling the operation of various modules of the hospital bed. This control module is coupled to the peer-to-peer communication network. The control module includes a user input control panel and a display. The control module is programmed to recognize when a new module is added to the network automatically and to permit control of the new module from the user input control panel. The control module also displays specific control options for the added new module on the display automatically. Therefore, this new module recognition and control apparatus eliminates the need for separate controls on each individual module.
The network of the present invention also includes a bed status information charting feature. The network allows all data from each of the modules coupled to the network to be available at any time to the other modules. An optional module allows the network to supply information to a remote location through a data link. This information includes information from any of the modules communicating on the network. The peer-to-peer communication network of the present invention transmits electrical signals representing bed status variables that indicate the current position, status, and configuration of the bed. These variables include bed articulation angles, brakes, bed exit, scale, surface therapy attributes, as well as other variables. By detecting and storing changes in these bed status variables in the memory of a module or by transmitting these variables via the data link to a remote location, the present invention permits automatic charting of the bed status variables. Therefore, the hospital information system can monitor and record changes in the bed status variables continuously during the patient's stay for billing, legal, insurance, clinical/care plan studies, etc. The caregiver can also routinely check a nurse call bed status at a remote nurse master station rather than making bed check rounds. A history of the bed status for a particular patient can be displayed on the graphical user interface module, downloaded to a data file, and/or routed via the data link to a remote location.
The peer-to-peer communication network of the present invention is a distributed network. This distributed design allows for peer-to-peer communications between any of the nodes or modules connected to the network. Failure of a single module does not cause failure or impairment of the entire peer-to-peer communication network.
The peer-to-peer communication network of the present invention includes embedded self diagnostic capability. The network is capable of internally diagnosing hardware and software failures and recommending a corrective action. A signal for this corrective action can be supplied to a troubleshooting screen on the graphical user interface module, downloaded to a data file, and/or transmitted via a data link to a remote location.
Alternately, a service indicator can be lit to indicate the need for servicing of a specific system failure. Remote troubleshooting or diagnostics is also possible through a modem connected to an accessory module of the bed. A remote computer can run tests and interrogate other modules of the bed to indicate problems and suggest solutions.
This diagnostic capability also enhances serviceability of the bed. The lighted LEDs indicate a specific system failure. The graphic caregiver interface provides detailed information related to product failures on the bed. In addition, after diagnosis of the bed is performed from a remote location, a company service technician at the remote location can call an engineer at the hospital to help service the bed.
Additional objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.